


Zootopia Noir

by sangheilinerd



Series: Zootopia Noir [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Trafficking, Humans exist in this version, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Police, Post-Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: Chief Bogo looked at the photo of him and Clawhauser at a fishery in the Rainforest District. He loved that photo. Clawhauser looked so sweet in it. It reminded him of how loving and caring his fluffy cheetah was. It had been accidental at first. A matter of happenstance and need. But the two had become more than just a couple. They’d become mated. Under the law. He looked down at the band of gold wrapped around his wrist, and the jewel which adorned its center. A bright pink tourmaline with very few if any inflections. Its size always made him giddy. He still wasn’t sure how Clawhauser afforded such a gem. If he’d gotten it on a payment plan, it wasn’t on any of their shared accounts. The detective in him wanted to continue the search.
Relationships: Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Finnick/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Jack Savage
Series: Zootopia Noir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154330
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted at sofurry.com. This isn't really told in a Noir style, but I couldn't think of a better title.

Chief Bogo looked at the photo of him and Clawhauser at a fishery in the Rainforest District. He loved that photo. Clawhauser looked so sweet in it. It reminded him of how loving and caring his fluffy cheetah was. It had been accidental at first. A matter of happenstance and need. But the two had become more than just a couple. They’d become mated. Under the law. He looked down at the band of gold wrapped around his wrist, and the jewel which adorned its center. A bright pink tourmaline with very few if any inflections. Its size always made him giddy. He still wasn’t sure how Clawhauser afforded such a gem. If he’d gotten it on a payment plan, it wasn’t on any of their shared accounts. The detective in him wanted to continue the search.

Just then a man tumbled into the office. Not a male mammal, a furless ape. The chief wasn’t unfamiliar with the species. Their embassy was often being protested in front of and his precinct  was  in charge of disbursing the crowd if it got violent. This man was the Ambassador himself. He was just a little shorter than Bogo himself, a build reminiscent in one of their species of someone who took care of his body and spent time working out. His eyes had a look of desperation and fear. And Bogo, though his nose may not have been as powerful as the canine members of his police force or that of now-Detective Wilde, he could still smell the stench of the same emotions on the human. “Chief Bogo! My son. My son! It’s my son!” he chanted distraughtly.

“What about your son, Mr. Ambassador?” Bogo grunted in reply, politer tha n the tone he took with his officers.

“He…he…Oh my god! What have I done?!” the man broke down and started bawling into his hands.

The chief huffed to himself. “Is. He. Alive?” Bogo felt the need to establish which type of case this was.

“Yes.”

“Then why have you barged into my office unannounced, Mr. Warren?”

The man took a deep breath, his red face tear-stained and his eyes sparkled with tears still waiting to be shed, but he seemed to get ahold of his emotions, then, “He ran off. I have no idea whereto and I’ve gone throughout the city. He won’t answer his  Yphone and he hasn’t made a post on ScentBook, Facebook—our equivalent, or any other social media site that I know he uses.”

“Has he done this before?”

“Never. He’s a good kid, Bogo.  I did this. I…I…Well I found him in bed with a male fur.” He sighed,  _ I know where this is going.  _ Bogo thought to himself. He knew the bigotry and xenophobia that humans harbored. “I  _ may _ have overreacted just a tad.”

“Is the other male okay?”

“What?!” the ambassador asked, affronted, “Why I never. Jeffrey is fine. He’s just as worried as I am.”

At Chief Bogo’s look, the furless ape sighed again. “When I overreacted, Marcus left, running away. For fear, I guess that I may do something untoward.”

“Have you been violent with him before?”

“Never. I’m not a perfect father, Chief Bogo, but I do love my son. I could never hurt him.”

Bogo didn’t think that was a lie, but why would a man who never was violent with his offspring evoke a flight response in his child upon discovery of his homosexuality? “Why’d he run off then?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“He’s your son, Ry an, not mine. You know him best.”

“Obviously not well enough. I’m not a bigot, I swear. I try to have an open mind. I love my son and his homosexuality—or bisexuality—does not change that fact.”

“Then why’d he  leave ?”

“My best guess, he feared my reaction, not because of any past violence on my part, but because of human media’s portrayal of coming out of the closet. We aren’t exactly the most understanding people.”

“Nor are your religions as I understand it.”

“Uhm…”

“Mr. Warren, if I may. Let me sum this up. Your son and his lover were having sex. You walked in on them. Obviously surprised you may or may not have said some choice words. And due to your  species many bigoted religions, and its popular media’s portrayal of—as you put it —‘ coming out of the closet’, your son bolted into the city. Not thinking to bring his mammal lover with him. Now he won’t pick up his cell and he’s not tried to contact anyone in any way.

“Has your son shown any sign of suicidal tendencies? Does he know the city well enough to get himself into trouble?”

“What, suicide? NO! He wouldn’t. I don’t think he’d go into the grungier areas of the city. He’s used to upper and upper middle-class areas. I don’t think he’d feel comfortable in lower class neighborhoods.”

“Alright, Ambassador,” chief Bogo said. Getting up from his chair, walking around  and patting the human on the shoulder, “I’ll have Wilde and Hopps, my two best detectives look into the case.”

“The fox and bunny? Aren’t they just token officers? A pandering to the media and equal rights groups?”

“Originally, yes. Now, those two  work so damn hard just to get recognized that they have always been an example to the other officers how to conduct themselves.”

“Interesting. I find that very promising.”

Bogo went to the door and opened it, motioning for the Ambassador to leave, “I will call you with updates.”

***

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* “Nick! It’s Judy. We’ve got a case!”

Finnick groaned under him. “I’m busy at the moment, carrots.”

“When your knot ’ s deflated and your decent come down and talk with me, Hustler.”

“Dammit! Nick why does this always happen, we never get any time together anymore!”  Finnick complained, then in a softer more caring voice, “I miss you.”

“I know, love.” Nick said as he slowly pulled out of the fennec.

“Why’d you go and become the fuzz, Nick. I miss our scamming days. We never had to worry about any of this back then. You just had to  go and tick of that bunny didn’t you!”

“Fin, we’ve talked about this. Judy saw something that I didn’t even see myself. ”

“Something I saw in you, too, love. I just miss the old days sometimes. Just promise me you’ll be safe.”

Nick kissed the small fennec. Who’d recently been confirmed as to having dwarfism, because even though fennecs were smaller than red foxes, Fin was almost child-like in his proportions. Even amongst his species he was small. “Always, love. Don’t forget your doctor’s appointment is in about an hour.”

Nick went over to the body-length mirror in the bedroom and smoothed down his bedraggled fur. Put on his de- musker and donned his Hawaiian shirt, and shorts. As he was putting on his tie a knock came at the door again, “Nick Wilde if I have to come in there with a crowbar I will!”

“Alright, alright, Carrots. I’m coming.” The fox said.  “Hold your horses.”

“ Hooferton won’t like to hear you using that expression,” the bunny quipped.  “Remember your last equine euphemism?”

Nick  opened the  door and Judy smiled. “There you are, lover boy. Hey, Fin” she  greeted the two. Waving to the nude  fox languishing on the bed, his red rocket still fully on display.

“Heya, Jude. How’re Bucky and  Pronk ?”

“Ah, they’ve adopted  a beautiful  male puma cub. He’s so cute. H e’s teething, though. The little rascal gets ahold of everything.”

“Oh, how precious. You know Jude,  we should stop back at  Jumbeaux’s . He’s cooled off a lot since you  took him down a peg. He’s actually quite a pleasant fellow when he’s not being such a bigot.”

“Are you going in the costume?”

“Nah. No  scammin ’ no more, Jude. I promised ya’.”

Jude gave him the evil eye. “That wasn’t what I asked.”

“Nah. Much as I like that costume it’s in need of retirement. I’m kind of sick of the  pawpsicle gig anyhow.”

“How’s the bowling alley?”

“They aren’t SMF.”

“SMF?”

“Small Mammal Friendly.”

“We had a case, Carrots?” Nick interjected.

“Yes. The furless apes’ Ambassador. His son’s missing. The father walked into the kid’s room  when his  lover was balls deep. The kid ran off.”

“So, we’re looking for the Human Ambassador’s gay son. Who likes to bottom for mammals?”

“I don’t think that’s his preference. I think the two kids truly were more than a fling to each other. I think they were romantically involved.”

“How old’s the kid. Do we have a recent photo?”

“No, Nick. I’m a completely useless detective that doesn’t know a darned thing  about policework. Of course,  I got the case file right here.” Judy handed him the file.

“Not as  bad as  the  Otterton case, huh.”

“Nothing. Will. Ever. Be. That bad.” Judy grumbled.

“Let’s see. This shouldn’t be too hard. The humans tend to avoid Zootopia. I think they fear us more than the feral creatures in their neck of the woods.  So, there are very few.” Nick mused, “Especially since the father doesn’t think he’d be willing to go into the poorer areas of the city. That leaves City central and Tundra town. Given the lack of fur, he’s here. In Central.”

“That’s still a large area to search.” Judy replied.

“I know, but at least we have a general idea of where he might be. Given the situation, I doubt he’s even clothed , w hich leaves the mammal pretty defenseless.”

Fin just ignored the two, just because Nick wasn’t tied with him, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get his rocks off. A few more strokes and a squeeze of his knot and he  loosed himself all over his chest. The insides of Judy’s long ears turned red as she turned around, trying to give Fin some privacy, Nick leaned over and said in the same chiding voice that he’d used at the naturalist club, “Oh boy, does this make you uncomfortable? Because if so there’s no shame in calling it quits.” He sniggered.

Judy rolled her eyes, “ Har  har . Very funny Wilde.” She griped , “Let’s go, we’re burning daylight.”

“Aye, Aye, detective.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus looked around. He’d just ran when his dad had found him and Jeffrey together. He knew his dad wasn’t exactly bigoted, but he wasn’t sure how he’d take his son lying with a fur. Let alone a male fur. He ran because of a voice in the back of his head told him his dad wouldn’t accept him. That his dad would throw him out. Even if the logical side of his brain knew that his dad wouldn’t do that, the irrational fear was still there. 
> 
> He wasn’t exactly sure that this was the best choice of action. He’d heard both of them cry out for him as he ran out the house in his birthday suit. Maybe not his most intelligent decision, but he panicked. Knowing he’d left Jeffery there was plaguing him as well. He should go back; he needed to go back. 
> 
> As consumed by his thoughts as he was, it wasn’t too much of a surprise that he wasn’t paying attention to the world around him. When a paw reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alleyway perpendicular to his own, it startled him so bad he thought he’d had a heart attack. 

Marcus  looked around. He’d just ran when his dad had found him and Jeffrey together. He knew his  dad wasn’t exactly bigoted, but he wasn’t sure how he’d take his son lying  with a fur. Let alone a male fur. He ran because of a voice in the back of his head told him his dad wouldn’t accept him. That his dad would throw him out. Even if the logical side of his brain knew that his dad wouldn’t do that, the irrational fear was still there.

He wasn’t exactly sure that this was the best choice of action. He’d heard both of them cry out for him as he ran out the house in his birthday suit. Maybe not his most intelligent decision, but he panicked. Knowing he’d left Jeffery there was plaguing him as well. He should go back; he needed to go back.

As consumed by his thoughts as he was, it wasn’t too much of a surprise that he wasn’t paying attention to the world around him. When a paw reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alleyway perpendicular to his own, it startled him so bad he thought he’d had a heart attack.

A mangy,  ragged -looking  coyote was looking him over as if he were a piece of meat at a supermarket . Considering the predatory nature of coyotes, the connection didn’t help the human’s already frayed nerves. “Look at you , you poor thing. Not a hair of fur on you and you ’ r e looking colder than a  Tundra town fish on a stick.”

“ Erm…” Marcus couldn’t really voice the worry which plagued his mind. Could he? “You’re not going to eat me , are you?”

The coyote’s cackle would have made a hyena proud. “No, my good  mammal, I will not. I’m going to make you warm.” The coyote then rubbed up against him in a rather sensual manner, “Perhaps  hot… ” he ground his hips into Marcus’ “…and bothered.”

Considering his nudity, it wasn’t that difficult to see , that despite not wanting it to, the forwardness of the coyote was having an effect.  His flaccid uncut cock was becoming hard again. “ Uhm …I already have a mate, thanks.” Marcus tried.

“The  leopard?” The coyote chuckled. “Yeah, I smell him on you.  Seems you like  preds . Well, I’ll give you a ride you’ll never forget.” The wetness on Marcus’ leg let him know that the coyote who was at least a foot shorter than him, was hard and had exited his sheath.  The Coyote shoved Marcus forward, causing him to fall onto his  hands and knees. Seconds later,  he felt the  wetness of the Coyote’s rocket at his rear entrance.

The Coyote shoved forward, and Marcus cried out, “Jeffrey! I’m sorry!”  before breaking out into tears. The quick jabbing thrusts of the coyote using his ass didn’t really surprise him. He’d dated a wolf on his last visit here. Though, that relationship didn’t end well. It was just that he’d not given his permission.

The Coyote’s maniacal laughter echoe d throughout the alley as he ravaged the human’s arsehole.  He hammered in at such a fast pace that he already felt the telltale sign of his knot  inflating. His thrusts became more forceful and more erratic as he got closer to climax, trying to tie the young human.

Marcus tried to keep the groans and moans to himself, he wasn’t getting any pleasure from this, it hurt. It made him understand why virgin rape victims often wouldn’t have sex for years afterwards. He wasn’t virgin by a long shot, but it still hurt. For only being  four-foot-tall , the coyote was better hung than some of the men in the porn that  he liked. He was probably close to ten inches and that knot had to be the size of a small orange.

When the coyote’s  thrusts became erratic and more forceful, Marcus knew what was coming. The coyote was going to tie him. So, though he wanted nothing to do with it, he relaxed as much as he could to allow the coyote’s knot to not wreck his  anus. Then, with a lewd  schlorp , the coyote knotted him. Tying him to the coyote for at least the next ten minutes. It was at that moment, that  Marcus felt the disgusting warmth of the coyote’s emissions. “Ah! Such a fine ass!” the coyote muttered as he kept thrusting, trying to draw out his orgasm as long as possible.

“ Uhnnnn ….” Marcus moaned. Not for any pleasure, but for the stretch of having that knot  within him. “Why’d you knot me, you fucker.”

“’Cuz I wanted to,  bitch . Your mine now.” He chuckled.

***

Nick looked at the scene before him. What should have been a relatively easy manhunt had just become so much more difficult. He knew this coyote, had run into him and been impaled on his cock more than once. His name was Cameron del Rio and he was a nightmare. A serial rapist of the first order. Who generally tied his victims. He could see the obvious signs of the forced entry, the rape.  The dried blood and pre-ejaculate obvious signs.  Hell, he could smell the rancid scent of day-old sex in the air.

He looked at Judy with a mournful expression, her innocence being shattered into a million pieces by the cruelty of a single coyote. He saw it in her eyes. The shards of a well-maintained innocence breaking apart and falling into oblivion. She looked at the scene with an expression of horror and shock. She’d never worked SVU, and thus, never known how truly animal the citizens of this city could behave.

While he’d never worked SVU either,  he’d heard the stories from one of the lupine detectives which he’d become fast friends with. He’d also seen some things much of which he wished he could forget.  Living on the street wasn’t always glamourous. Hell , most of the time it was all he and Fin could do  just to stay alive. Let alone come up with any of their  cons to try and earn something to live off of.

“Carrots,  I… I know who did this…” Nick said timidly. Much  to his displeasure,  N ick had to reveal his weakest moments to his partner. Even Fin didn’t know about it because he didn’t want to look weak in front of his mate.

“How?” Judy asked predictably.

“I was…raped by him. On several occasions.” Nick sighed, “It was before I met Finnick and started our cons. Mom had pretty much kicked me out of the house at eighteen. I didn’t have a job. Didn’t have a home. Didn’t have a care to get one. So I was forced to live on the streets.

“ In  the Meadowlands, it’s a dog eat dog world. Or more accurately canid eat, rape, or jump canid world. He was the worst. Just did it cause he could. No rhyme nor reason. He just did it to try and take power from the ones he victimized.

“He knots all his victims caring nothing for their potential anal virginity and potentially rupturing their rectum. The fact is, I had no real clue about sex back then. I knew what it was. Knew about its risks . But never had any experience. I didn’t feel any attraction to the vixens at school. And ferociously denied to myself that I was looking at the other  tods .

“So one day after being thrown out of the house, I’m walking down Lark Avenue when Out of nowhere Cameron, that’s the perp, puts a knife to my neck and uses his claws to slice my shorts. He was completely nude… you can guess where I’m going with this. ”

“He assaulted you? Just right there where anyone could see?” Nick nodded. His eyes closed and muzzle pursed, it was obvious to Judy this was difficult for him to share. “Nick…thank you for sharing that. Really. But this complicates things. We have to give up the case.”

“Why?”

“Conflict of interest. I’m not saying you would, but the guys at IA won’t give you the benefit of the doubt. They will think you made this into a personal vendetta. Especially if you end up firing your weapon.”

“Carrots, you know me. And besides we’re the best detectives on the force. Marcus needs us to be on this case.” Nick pleade d, “ We need to be on this case.”

“Nick…you and I both know that is not true.  Grizzoli and Moles are just as capable.”

“ Grizzoli is a pompous dike. Moles can’t see a foot in front of her face.” Nick replied.

“And yet Moles still manages to solve  cases. Grizzoli is a bit much, I agree. But it’s hard to argue with results. ”

Nick sighed. She was right. They weren’t the only detectives which could solve this case. “Just…don’t tell Bogo. I’m walking a thin enough line with the  preds in the department by having mated a male.”

“Nick, you are your own male. No matter what anyone else says. You know I support you.” Judy sighed, “the minute you break protocol, I’m calling Bogo. Understand?”

“One-hundred per cent.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ‘yote would never see another moon if Nick had anything to say about it. “Alright, breacher forward. Arm the door.” The commander called over the radio. A lanky wolf who was slightly smaller than the rest of the pack moved forward. Carrying with him a large device which looked like a bulkhead door from a ship. Nick noticed that this wolf was wearing extra Kevlar and also ceramic plating. Explosives. A door breaching device. He’d heard of these things, using water and det chord they were able to effectively remove doors without having to use excessive force

The warehouse district in Savannah Square. Hot didn’t even begin to describe the weather, here. The Savannah-borne animals liked their weather hot, Nick knew, but this seemed to be a little ridiculous. He had a pack of SWAT wolves behind him, he was wearing a Kevlar vest. Black as per usual, with bright, white letters, denoting POLICE across his back and his chest. He had his sidearm out and loaded. They were on the right side of the entrance with Judy and the SWAT commander back at the van. 

Nick looked up at the upper level and noticed two windows, whose glass had long been shattered. The warehouse was dark. That didn’t surprise him, many canines had excellent night vision, so wouldn’t be bothered by extremely low light. But human’s reliance on tools for everything meant that their night vision was poor. Meaning that the hairless ape was being mentally tortured along with his being raped. 

This ‘yote would never see another moon if Nick had anything to say about it. “Alright, breacher forward. Arm the door.” The commander called over the radio. A lanky wolf who was slightly smaller than the rest of the pack moved forward. Carrying with him a large device which looked like a bulkhead door from a ship. Nick noticed that this wolf was wearing extra Kevlar and also ceramic plating. Explosives. A door breaching device. He’d heard of these things, using water and det chord they were able to effectively remove doors without having to use excessive force. 

The commander counted down, “3… 2… 1…Breach.” And there was a muffled WHUMPF! And the breacher lifted the device back up. A hole, perfectly in the shape of the breaching device stood as evidence of its effective use. “Go! Go! Go!” Nick rushed into action, sweeping his sidearm across the section of the room which was his responsibility. Nothing. 

“Clear Left.” Nick called out. 

The first SWAT in shouted, “Clear Right.” Behind him. They moved into the entry. Nick heard the call of “POLICE DON’T MOVE,” then a THOOMP THOOMP THOOP. Of the third man and his MP-5—one of many gifts from the hairless apes--and he looked up to see an equine of some sort fall off a catwalk. 

“Clear topside.” 

The warehouse design was pretty standard. One large room a few catwalks and a seemingly endless trove of boxes and shipping containers making a maze of the interior. The last of the breaching team came through the door. The squad leader came up to Nick and said, “Entrance clear, we move to sweep through the whole Warehouse. Find any perps. Cuffs or body bag?” 

“Cuff who you can, do what the situation calls for. I’m not going to forbid use of deadly force. They won’t give us the same luxury.” Nick replied. 

The commander called over the radio, “Agreed. Deadly force authorized. Our top priority is to find the hairless ape. Sarge, you're with Wilde. Everyone else pair off. Standard Clearance procedure.” 

“Understood, El-Tee. Detective, with me.” 

“Understood.” 

The team paired off and went through the maze of boxes and catwalks, making their way toward the back of the warehouse. If he knew Cameron like he thought he did, the human was going to be in a cage in the back of the warehouse. Waiting to be sold to the highest bidder. The man wasn’t just a serial rapist, if he thought one was a good enough lay, he would claim them and then sell them off in an auction. Nick may have met the end of his rocket a few times, but apparently hadn’t been enough of a good lay for the yote to kidnap him. He just had to hope that favor he’d called in from Mr. Big paid off, just in case they couldn’t get to the human in time. 

Another shout of “POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!” a spattering of gunfire. Then the wolf howled. The signal the SWAT team used for ‘Hostage found’. The whole pack—Nick included—howled back. Nick always hated howling. Especially among wolves. Fox vocalizations were always higher pitched than that of the timber wolves who typically made up a SWAT team. The first couple of times he’d worked with the SWAT wolves they’d laughed at it. Now, a few grinned, but that was it. The joke had worn itself thin. 

The SWAT team hurried to where they’d heard the wolf’s howl come from. Nick grabbed his phone and dialed the number for dispatch, “This is Detective Wilde, badge number 011469, I need a bus to 135 Shariff Street, Sahara Square, forthwith.” 

“10-4, Detective. Ambulance is on its way.” 

*** 

Like Nick thought, the human was in a cage. He’d expected the nudity. He’d expected the cage to smell of spent seed—several different species, from what he could tell—He'd expected the human to be tied to the cage in some way. And he was. The thing that Nick hadn’t considered, even though it probably should have been obvious in hindsight, were the obvious signs of physical abuse and practical butchery that the child had been exposed to. 

He was missing an ear. And two fingers. His left eye was swollen shut as if hit relatively recently. He was covered in bruises in other areas of his body. He was slightly shocked that Cameron would treat his ‘product’ so terribly. Speaking of the coyote, a whiff of blood and his scent wafted across Nick’s nose before his eyes caught sight of Cameron splayed out on the floor in a pool of his own blood from several gunshot wounds. Then Nick saw against an adjacent crate the SMG that he’d probably raised at the SWAT wolf. Nick wanted severely to spit at the body but knew that wouldn’t be good for Crime Scene. 

He walked over to the cage where he saw the door had been left unlocked. They’d probably caught Cameron as he was going in for another round of rape and torture of the human. The cage door creaked on its hinges and Marcus whimpered. Nick introduced himself in a calm, reassuring tone, “Marcus? My name is Detective Nick Wilde with the Zootopia Police Department. I’m coming in to release you. Everything’s going to be okay now.” 

Another whimper. Nick entered the cage and that’s when he smelled just how badly Marcus’s hole had been abused. Several Zebra. Cameron. A few wolves. A polar bear. Several Otters. Nick almost lost his lunch from how rancid the air was with seed. They could do a rape kit later and figure out all the perpetrators. Nick took out a utility knife and cut the ties holding Marcus to the cage floor in a way which put his abused anus on full display. And Marcus collapsed prone. 

“Marcus? Speak to me. Your dad and boyfriend are very worried about you.” 

“No more! No more! Get away! Get away...” Marcus cried out. 

Nick looked at the human, obviously he’d been mentally tortured by the Coyote. Kept in the dark as he was, for a creature which relied so heavily on their sense of vision, which wasn’t as adapted to low light as his or many canid’s, that must have been really torturous. To make that worse by playing on the human’s fears. And apparently hopes. That was low. Nick was glad that the SWAT wolf had caught Cameron, Nick wasn’t sure he would have just killed the bastard of a coyote. 

Nick grabbed a flare. “Close your eyes, Marcus. I’m lighting a flare to help you see better. I know it’s dark. And I’m sure you’re scared because of the gunfire. But believe me when I tell you that you’re safe now.” Nick popped the flare. It flared to life in his hand. A low whooshing noise emanated along with the occasional sparks and bright red flame. Once the initial flare-up subsided Nick told Marcus he could open his eyes. 

“I...It’s...oh thank God! I thought Cameron was fucking with my head again.” Marcus said. His speech sounded off though. Like he was speaking with his mouth full. 

“It’s not Cameron. That fucker is dead as door nails.” Nick pointed over to the body, “It’s really me. Detective Nicholas P. Wilde and my fellow officers here to take you home.” 

Marcus looked over and saw the silhouette of Cameron’s prone form and the reflection of the flare’s red light off the pool of blood it was in. He curled over and started crying. “It’s over! It’s finally over. Damn coyote kept me in the dark—literally—this entire time. Had his clients ‘try out the merchandise’. Cut off my ear. My fingers. My tongue!” 

Nick clearly understood why Marcus’s voice was so garbled. Removing the tongue was not unheard of in the lower boroughs. Nick knew that some of the Coyote packs did it to mouthy prisoners. So, it wasn’t a surprise to see that Marcus had been given the same treatment. 

Nick wanted to rub the hairless ape’s back, but wasn’t sure that would be a good idea, considering his traumatic experience. Nick asked in a low voice, “Can you walk, kid? I’m going to cut your ties.” 

The human nodded his head. “Yeah. Barely, though. Last one was a Zebra.” He said it with such nonchalance. But Nick saw the shudder run down the kid’s spine and the haunted look in his eyes. “Gonna be bow-legged for a while.” 

Nick just managed to keep his breakfast. Only barely. He was going to tell the EMT to check for prolapse. With the amount of Horse and Zebra scent on him, it was likely. Damn Cameron. Nick hoped he was in the darkest deepest pit of whatever hell the coyotes tended to believe in. Being reamed by some ungodlily hung demon. That would serve the fucker right. He went over and cut the ties. Grabbed under the kids arm and hauled him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Markie, have I ever given you any reason to think I wouldn’t accept you.” Marcus shook his head, “No matter who was in bed with you that day, I would have been embarrassed about walking in on my son in an intimate situation, but I wouldn’t have cared who it was, so long as they cared about you—which Jeffrey certainly does. He’s asked my permission to claim you, Markie. Then went on to explain what that was. I can’t say that I’m excited to see you marred in that way, but I can’t say that I exactly mind the meaning behind it. I gave him the permission.”

Judy watched the door of the warehouse warily. Jumping at the sounds of gunfire. The last thing she wanted to do was have to tell Fin that Nick had perished in the line of duty. Then she  heard the sounds of the many different wolves howling. They’d found Marcus. That was good. Chief Bogo would be happy about that. When she heard Nick’s scream/howl join in with the wolves she breathed a sigh of relief. The Commander chuckled.

“What?” she asked.

“You really care for that fox, don’t you Lieutenant?” The commander answered her question with one of his own.

“Were things...different, I’d have taken him as mate, myself. But seeing him with Fin...I couldn’t get between that.” She replied. “Now? He’s like a brother to me in a way none of my true siblings were.”

The older wolf nodded his head, sagely, “I understand that. Brothers in blue and all that. My wife often wonders why I do this job. She just doesn't understand the calling. The call to arms or serve. I was in the ZDF for five years prior to joining the ZPD. Good group of lads,  them boys. The phrase ‘brothers in arms’ holds weight because there are just things you see in the service and on the force that you just don’t see in civilian life.

“It brings mammals together tighter than just about anything other than true, romantic love can do. It’s through our shared experiences and our shared traumas that we come together as a family without blood bonds.” He finished.

Judy nodded herself. “I’ve been on the force a decent amount of time, now. And I have to say I don’t think I’ve ever felt as close to a group of mammals as I do the mammals I work with day in and day out. So, I understand where you’re coming from--”

Just then an Ambulance pulled up, and some EMTs stepped out. And the SWAT team cleared out of the front door of the building. Nick supporting a mammal that really did look like a hairless ape. Marcus’ was in obvious need of medical attention and Judy could clearly see by the way he was walking that a rape kit would be necessary.

The EMTs—an ocelot male and a chinkara female—rushed up to the human to take him from Nick who looked exhausted. Judy rushed up to greet him. “Hey, Nick. Everything alright?”

“The shit that male has gone through...I knew Cameron was a cruel bastard of a coyote, but  godsdammit , Judy! He let multiple Equines use that  _ boy _ as a cock sleeve. I don’t know if I’m ever going to get over this case, Carrots.” He sighed. Looked over at the EMTs and told them, “Look for prolapse. Prior to this, his largest partner was a wolf. He was dating a---

“ _ Is  _ dating a leopard. What some sick psycho allowed other sick psychos to do to my Marcus changes nothing about the way I feel about him.” An African Leopard power walked up to her and Nick and holding out his paw to shake. “Jeffrey  Spottington . Marcus’ boyfriend and partner. I well know who you are, Mrs. Hopps.”

“It’s Miss. Nice to meet you, Mr.  Spottington .” Judy replied grabbing and shaking the proffered paw. She thought for a moment and then asked, “ Spottington ? Like  Spottington and Delgato? The injury law firm?”

“That’s the one, Miss Hopps. Amazed you recognized it. My father’s one of the senior partners of the firm.” Jeffrey chuckled. “Thank you all so much for bringing my Marcus back to me.”

He hugged the human. They appeared well matched for size. And Marcus just emotionally collapsed, crying profusely into his mate’s fur. “Oh Jeffie! They were so terrible.” He cried.

Jeffrey for his part just shushed the hairless ape while petting the crop of hair atop his head. “Everything’s  gonna be okay, Markie. You’re  gonna be okay. I’m here now.” He cooed, continuing to pet the human and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Judy blushed and turned around, letting the two have their moment, seeing the Human Ambassador walking up to the pair.

“Marcus Aurelius Warren, I swear to god, don’t you ever run away from me like that again!” He said, sounding more distraught than angry, “I’ve been worried sick these last couple days.” He said.

Marcus looked up from where he’d been crying into his leopard’s fur. “Dad, I...I. ..I’m so sorry! I just reacted. I didn’t think. I’m...I’m...”

“Markie, have I ever given you any reason to think I wouldn’t accept you.” Marcus shook his head, “No matter who was in bed with you that day, I would have been embarrassed and surprised about walking in on my son in an intimate situation, but I wouldn’t have cared who it was, so long as they cared about you—which Jeffrey certainly does. He’s asked my permission to claim you, Markie. Then went on to explain what that was. I can’t say that I’m excited to see you marred in that way, but I can’t say that I exactly mind the meaning behind it. I gave him my permission.”

Marcus leaned back and looked in askance at his to-be mate. Jeffrey nodded with a small smile. “Whaddaya think, Markie? Wanna tie yourself to this crazy cat?”

“I’m only barely eighteen, Jeffie.”

“And I’m barely nineteen, Markie. But I know I love you. If this whole episode proved anything, it’s how much I need you. Love you. Adore you. I missed you so much, Markie.”

“Yes!” Marcus breathed and 

The ambassador smiled, “C’mon, Jeff. I believe the EMTs have some tests to do.” He wrapped an arm around the  leopards shoulders and led him away from the Ambulance to let the EMTs work.

“Ok, son, this will only take a moment. If you will lay on your stomach, we can get this over with. I apologize in advance for any discomfort.”

Marcus complied. The male ocelot took a long swab and swabbed at the young man’s rosebud and even inserted it to swab around the inner walls, grabbing as much foreign genetic material as possible. They would catch all of Cameron’s customers. At least those who’d ‘sampled the merchandise’, as it were. This was looking to be a heavy case. Many mammals were going to jail for a long time. And a few mammals had already lost their lives. But the man responsible. The kidnapper, trafficker, serial rapist, and attempted murderer lay in a pool of his own blood inside the warehouse. Hopefully his afterlife would give him the punishment that had been denied him in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. this arc is done. Next case won't contain rape, kidnapping, human trafficking, or mutilation. I was on a weird bent of rape stories when I wrote this. Idky. I hate rape. despise stories which try and eroticize it. Yet here I was writing multiple stories which contained rape scenes.
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoyed this arc. For those of you here for SavageHopps. Just you wait. It's coming.


End file.
